Introvert's Benefit
by reincanz anquezz
Summary: "Em, halo yang disana? yang tengah mengerutkan dahinya, dan malah berniat men-scroll kebawah. tertarik membaca kisahku?" /ErenPOV/ /BL/ /RivaEren/ RnR onegai '-')/


_Introvert's Benefit_

**_Main Cast :_** Eren Jaeger

**_Genre :_** _Slice of Life, Parody (maybe)_

**_Rated :_** Semua umur boleh baca kok, tenang aja. Gak usah ngumpet-ngumpet ala maling gara-gara baca fict yang ratednya gak sesuai sama umur xD

.

.

.

Em, halo?

Sebelum kalian membaca ini, aku perlu memberitahu kalau aku ini seorang introvert. Hei yang disana, yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya, aku yakin kalian pasti bingung. Ayolah, kalian yang merasa anak gaul yang selalu mengikuti trend bodoh itu tentunya tahu 'kan apa itu introvert?

Atau, kalian yang membaca ini sama-sama introvertnya denganku? Miris sekali ya.

Intinya, aku ini seorang yang menutup diri. Bukan, bukan semacam vampir atau drakula. Bukan juga agen atau profiler yang harus menutupi identitas diri mereka.

Aku ini hanya manusia biasa. Bukan hewan, bukan alien, bukan tumbuhan, dan juga bukan ikemen titan, maaf.

Di sekolah, aku biasa disebut sebagai, yeah...kutu buku. Memakai kacamata tebal, dan penampilanku yang culun.

Mungkin kalian punya teman sekelas kutu buku dengan gayanya yang nerds? Seperti itulah aku, kira-kira. Kutu buku yang—ah, bisakah kita menyebutnya jenius saja? Kutu buku 'kan biasa identik dengan orang jenius dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Mana sudi aku disamakan dengan hewan kecil tengil merugikan itu, najis lah istilahnya.

Jadi, orang jenius sepertiku biasanya memilih mendekam di perpustakaan daripada kantin. Berkencan dan bermesraan dengan rumus-rumus daripada bergosip—oh, aku 'kan bukan seorang gadis.

Jika kalian bertanya, apakah aku sering dibully atau tidak, dengan sangat percaya diri aku akan menjawab TIDAK.

Kenapa?

Jawabannya, aku rasa kalian terlalu terpaku pada film-film dimana sosok kutu bu—ah, jenius maksudku, sering ditindas oleh berandalan kelas atau sekelompok geng. Aku maklumi itu, aku paham mengapa kalian berpikiran bodoh seperti itu.

Seleksi alam, hukum Darwin. Yang kuat menindas yang lemah. Secara teori itu memang masuk akal sih. Aku yang jenius ini pun tahu.

Kebetulan siswa-siswa sekolahku menganut sistem itu. Tapi, maaf-maaf saja ya, orang jenius berkacamata tebal itu berbeda dari yang lain. Malah, orang seperti aku ini memiliki kasta paling agung di antara yang lain.

Kenapa?

Kemana perginya orang-orang idiot yang mengaku mengikuti trend jaman sekarang, juga para berandalan kelas melakukan tugas 'mulia', apalagi kalau bukan mencontek PR?

_See?_

Orang sepertiku dibutuhkan. Kalau tidak, untuk apa sekolah-sekolah menyediakan beasiswa besar-besaran untuk murid jenius yang dapat meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan mereka?

Setidaknya, aku merasa untung.

Aku bukannya menyuruh kalian untuk jadi anak introvert yang jenius sepertiku, bukan ya. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku nyaman dalam posisi ini.

Selain itu, menjadi anak introvert plus kutu buku—oh sial, aku salah ketik lagi—maksudku, menjadi orang sepertiku ini memiliki beberapa keuntungan.

Yang pertama, aku mendapatkan ketenangan.

Apa? Kalian tak mengerti? Bodoh sekali, nilai rapor kalian semester lalu berapa sih?

Maksudku, siswa dengan kacamata tebal 'kan biasanya dijauhi_. My my,_ bahasaku terlalu frontal ya?

Kami dihormati oleh satu sekolah, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kami juga sulit untuk didekati.

Mereka cukup tahu yang namanya istilah 'menghormati' di sekolah. Orang jenius butuh ketenangan, dan mereka cukup tahu diri. Yang penting nilai mereka bagus, tak masalah.

Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi ini fakta di sekolahku.

Yang kedua, beasiswa.

Dan yang ketiga, Fans.

Ku-eja sekali lagi, F-a-n-s. Fans.

Iya iya, kalian tak salah dengar kok. Jangan mengorek-ngorek telinga yang kotor tingkat dewa milik kalian.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Tapi sebelumnya cium kakiku dulu ya~

Bercanda.

Kalian tahu 'kan kalau sekarang ikemegane sangat populer di kalangan makhluk bernama 'Anak Baru Gede'? aku tak bermaksud narsis, tapi memang kenyataannya kalau aku ini,

Okelah, aku tidak tampan. Aku hanya sedikit tampan.

So pasti, aku memiliki banyak fans di sekolah. Berterimakasihlah pada tetangga sebelahku yang selalu merecoki mataku dengan video ahem setiap malam, membuat mata indah tersayangku ini rusak parah karena tak berkedip selama 2 jam nonstop _because of..._yah, aku tak mau satu adegan pun terlewat.

Jangan menatap curiga padaku. Ini wajar, karena aku tengah mengalami fase yang dinamakan pubertas.

Alhasil, dengan alibi mata minus—padahal aslinya iritasi video biru—aku memakai kacamata tebal.

Ah ngomong-ngomong, tetangga sebelahku itu bernama Jean Kircshtein, waria-eh maksudku pria yang punya koleksi video uhuk segudang penu—oh HOI JEAN, SEJAK KAPAN KAU NONGOL DISITU?! DAN DEMI TITAN MOE, NGAPAIN KAU BAWA-BAWA SENDAL?!

Ehem, mari kembali ke cerita sebelum Jean membantaiku karena membongkar aibnya. Sampai mana kita tadi? Oh iya.

Keuntungan tak selalu berbuah manis. Aku memang punya banyak sekali fans, tapi apakah kalian tahu definisi dari 'Fans' itu sendiri?

Aku masih bisa bersyukur jika para fansku itu berwujud manusia bergender female, tapi apakah aku harus bersyukur kalau kenyataannya, fansku itu kebanyakan bergender perkasa—oh, kata ini ambigu sekali.

DAN SIALNYA, salah satu dari mereka sangat-sangat terobsesi padaku.

Sebut saja Rivaille. Sang kurcaci dari dunia kebersihan. Petugas piket paling rajin dan cleaning service dadakan.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya kurcaci? Simpel saja, dia itu pendek, padahal dia kakak kelasku.

Dan demi kolor titan, dia itu mengerikan.

Dia menguntitku kemana saja. Ke toilet, ke perpustakaan, ke ruang ganti, ke atap sekolah, dan yang paling parah, dia menguntit mimpiku.

Awal aku mengenalnya, kukira dia orang yang datar dan pelit kata. Tapi kenyataannya?

"Eren~"

Che.

"Eren sayang, kau mendengarku?"

Ck.

"Kau tahu apa bedanya kau dengan maling?"

Oi oi itu gombalan basi. Aku yakin itu akibat terlalu sering bergaul dengan Hanji _senpai_.

"Eren-koi, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Aku bukan gadis, _senpai_. Dan juga, aku bukan HOMO!"

Waktu itu kulihat raut kecewa di wajahnya, dan aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena saat itu juga ia langsung pergi dari hadapanku.

Wah, Rivaille marah.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Karena keesokan harinya ia datang sambil membawa dua buah tiket.

"Eren, aku punya 2 tiket berlibur di pulau Titan."

"Tidak tertarik."

Dan besoknya,

"Eren, aku menang undian, tiket gratis penginapan di—"

"Aku menolak."

Dan besoknya lagi.

Besoknya lagi.

Dan seterusnya.

"Eren, aku—"

"Apalagi, Rivaille _senpai_?"

"Mau makan bersama di atap sekolah?"

Aku menatapnya lelah. Mungkin, satu kali saja tak apa-apa?

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja ya."

Owari

_Well,_ ini fict apaan? *nangis guling2

Ini juga fict pertamaku di fandom ini~ maaf karakter eren atau abang rivai OOC sekali disini B)

Berminat untuk meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata, cacian makian atau malah pujian?

-rein


End file.
